I'm a Slytherin
by tikafleur
Summary: Albus termenung di teras rumahnya. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang dipikirkan Albus?


**I'm a Slytherin!**

Albus Severus Potter duduk di beranda rumahnya. Saat itu adalah Malam Natal. Udara dingin menyergap. Tapi Albus tak mau masuk. Ia teringat saat ia diseleksi.

_**Flashback**_

_"Potter,Albus Severus," panggil Professor Horace Slughorn. _

_Albus menggigil. Giginya gemerutukan. Ia melangkah mendekat ke Topi Seleksi. Sekarang Topi itu sudah bertengger di kepalanya. Semua mata tertuju pada Albus dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. _

_"Potter lagi?" ujar Topi Seleksi mengagetkan Albus,"Ah… kau mirip dengan ayahmu dan kakakmu tentunya. Tapi kau berbada…" _

_Albus menelan ludah. Ia sangat gugup. Ia khawatir tidak masuk Gryffindor seperti ayah dan ibunya. _

_"Sulit… Sangat sulit. Benar-benar pemberani dan cerdik. Betul-betul pekerja keras. Tapi kau cocok di Slytherin," kata si Topi. _

Tidak. Jangan Slytherin_, batin Albus. _

_"Oh… Jangan Slytherin katamu?. Ayahmu juga berfikir begitu. Tapi kau benar-benar cocok disana."_

Jangan Slytherin. Kumohon. Setidaknya Hufflepuff.

_"Hufflepuff?"—anak-anak Hufflepuff mendongak semangat—"Oh, kurasa… SLYTHERIN!" teriak Topi Seleksi. _

_Albus melepaskan Topi bocel itu dan berjalan ke Meja Slytherin dengan kaki yang mirip agar-agar sekarang. Kakaknya memandangnya kecewa dari Meja Gryffindor._

_**Flashback End **_

Albus menghela nafas berat. Ia di Slytherin. _Terima itu Albus. Tak semua temanmu jahat kan? Bahkan ayahmu juga tidak marah, _kata hati kecilnya.

_Tidak. Memalukan. Seorang Potter! Aku seorang Potter! Potter dilarang di Slytherin!, _kata hatinya yang lain.

_Apa masalahnya dengan marga Potter, eh? _

_Bermasalah!, _sergah hatinya yang lain, _Tentu saja bermasalah! Mempermalukan diri sendiri! _

Lamunannya buyar ketika ada suara yang memanggilnya,

"Albus?"

Albus menengok ke arah datangnya suara lalu berkata, "Oh, kau Dad."

Harry Potter duduk di sebelah anaknya memandang langit yang hitam kelam dan kemudian bicara lagi, "Ada apa Albus? Ada masalah di sekolah? Kakakmu menjahilimu lagi?"

Albus terdiam kemudian menjawab,"Tidak. Tidak ada."

Harry tau apa sebetulnya masalah Albus. _Asrama. Itulah masalah Albus_. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya lagi.

"Kau belum mendengar tentang masa lalu Severus Snape sepenuhnya kan?"

Albus menggeleng,"Belum. Dan aku memang ingin mendengengarnya atau mungkin membacanya. Tapi tak ada di Perpustakaan Hogwarts. Kalaupun ada, paling-paling Cuma menyebtkan namanya sebagai Master Ramuan."

Harry mengangguk,"Itu benar. Severus seorang Master Ramuan. Dialah yang membuatkan Remus Ramuan Wolfsbane saat Remus mengajar di Hogwarts."

Albus berdecak kagum,"Wow. Ramuan untuk Werewolf?"

"Ya. Dan dia betul-betul hebat."

Hening sejenak, kemudian Harry bicara lagi,"Saat aku sekolah dulu, aku menganggapnya jahat. Aku merasa Severus membenciku. Aku pernah menuduhnya mencuri Batu Bertuah."

"Tapi, semua tuduhan itu tidak benar. Walapun begitu, aku tetap merasa ia membenciku. Dia memberiku detensi, mengurangi angka Gryffindor, dan dia juga selalu berusaha mengeluarkanku dari Hogwarts."

"Namun, dia juga selalu menyelamatkanku dari maut. Betapa kerasnya dia membenciku, dia selalu menyelamatkanku jika aku dalam bahaya. Aku sempat bingung dengan sikapnya. Pada akhirnya aku tahu kenapa."

Ada jeda yang agak lama. Albus tetap menunggu ayahnya berbicara lagi.

"Dia selalu menyelamatkanku karena James—ya ayahku–, pernah menolongnya dan menghindarkannya dari maut. Bermula dari Severus yang curiga pada Remus kenapa setiap bulan sekali ia absen. Sirius yang sudah sejak lama benci pada Severus memberi tahunya agar Severus datang malam itu di Dedalu Perkasa."

"Severus benar-benar menyelinap keluar menuju ke Dedalu Perkasa waktu itu. Malam itu tepat malam bulan purnama saat dimana Remus bertransformasi jadi Werewolf. Severus tidak sadar kalau bahaya ada di dekatnya. Selang beberapa saat, Remus-Werewolf hampir menerkamnya. Tapi, ayahku menyelamatkan Severus. Dengan kata lain, Severus punya Hutang Penyihir pada ayahku dan harus dibalas dengan sesuatu yang sama."

"Selama beberapa waktu, ayahku meninggal. Tapi, Severus belum membayar Hutang Penyihirnya. Sebelum Voldemort jatuh, Severus sudah menyerahkan diri pada Albus Dumbledore agar Dumbledore bisa melidungi Lily, ibuku."

"Kau lihat mataku, Albus? Mataku berwarna hijau. Matamu juga. Itu berasal dari mata ibuku. Sebab itulah, dia mau melindungiku selain karena hutang penyihir itu. Katany, Severus benar-benar mencintai ibuku."

"Severus Snape seorang yang cerdas. Benar-benar cerdas. Dia mampu mengelabui Voldemort yang dikenal sebagai Legilimens paling ulung. Bisa disimpulkan kalau dia agen ganda."

"Ketika Voldemort bangkit kembali, banyak orang yang bilang kalau Severus berada di pihaknya termasuk aku. Tapi Dumbledore tetap percaya padanya. Sampai pada suatu hari, kebencianku pada Severus ada pada puncaknya. Dia membunuh Dumbledore."

Albus memekik ngeri.

"Ya. Dengan tangannya. Dengan Avada Kedavra. Kau tahu tentang Avada Kedavra, Albus?"

Albus cuma mengangguk,"Lanjutkan, Dad."

"Aku benar-benar benci padanya waktu itu. Aku sudah berniat untuk membunuhnya. Dan dia juga membocorkan saat aku akan dipindahkan secara diam-diam dari rumah pamanku, Vernon Dursley."

"Dialah yang menghilangkan sebelah telinga George. Tapi, aku masih ingat permintaannya saat terakhir."

"Apa itu Dad?" tanya Albus penasaran.

"Dia ingin melihat mataku," kata Harry sambil tersenyum,"Sudah kujelaskan padamu kalau mataku hijau seperti ibuku. Dia ingin menatap mata ibuku terakhir kalinya."

Harry terdiam, kemudian berkata lagi,"Sangat banyak pengorbanan Severus Snape untukku. Jadi aku menamaimu Albus Severus Potter. Aku ingin, kau bisa sehebat dia dan juga sehebat Dumbeldore."

Ada keheningan agak lama, sampai akhirnya Albus memecahnya

"Dad?" katanya lirih. Harry mengangkat kepalanya."Aku.." suaranya ragu, namun semakin mantap. "Aku bangga menjadi seorang Slytherin."

Albus memeluk Harry, dan pergi dari tempat itu untuk masuk ke rumah, meninggalkan Harry yang masih terpana. Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya.

**—The End—**


End file.
